Sunset Glow
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatar sunset indah di pantai. / [ChanBaek Mini Fiction]


**SF ChanBaek – Sunset Glow**

**[Recommended Song : Big Bang – Sunset Glow]**

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol nampak fokus mengemudikan mini truck yang tengah dikendarainya. Disebelahnya, sang kekasih – Byun Baekhyun – sibuk dengan beberapa catatan kecil juga tablet yang menampilkan aktivitasnya di SNS.

| ** baekhyunee_exo**

*******갈망****의****연인****^^ real_pcy :* :* 3**

**#Lovely #****찬열****#****백현****#****찬****백**

twitter dididiayep / status / 326722855280721920

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Senyum tipis langsun terukir di wajah tampannya sesaat setelah bibir tipis Baekhyun mendarat di rahang tegas miliknya.

"Aigoo~ manisnya puppy-ku.." gumam Chanyeol yang masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hehehehe... aku senang sekali akhirnya Yeollie mau meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi permintaanku seminggu yang lalu.." Baekhyun terkekeh manis.

"Bagiku pantang mengingkari janji, sayang.. lagipula sudah lama aku tak menyaksikan sunset di Pantai Incheon."

"...arasseo.."

Keadaan kembali dihiasi keheningan. Baekhyun kembali fokus pada gadget dipangkuannya. Bibirnya tergerak, mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar dari satu earphone yang melekat manis di telinganya. Kepalanya bergerak random – ke kanan dan kiri – mengundang kekehan geli dari namjachingunya.

Chanyeol yang memang samar mendengar hentakan nada tersebut, ikut menggerakan kepalanya. Irisnya perlahan tergerak, mellirik arloji metalik yang melingkar sempurna di tangan kirinya.

"Eoh, sudah setengah jam perjalanan, tumben kau belum mengeluh, chagiya?" goda Chanyeol.

"Eoh, jinjja? Ah, lagipula kita tidak menjumpai halangan yang berarti. Untuk apa aku mengeluh? Kan sudah ada kau, Yeollie-a~"

"Ey, sejak kapan kekasih mungilku ini pandai menggombal, eoh?" Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Aaaa~ sudahlah.."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus ke jalanan. Ia memperkirakan jika waktu tempuh mereka kurang tiga puluh menit lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mulai menyalakan radio dan langsung terdengar lagu dari salah satu senior, Big Bang – Sunset Glow.

"Yeol-a~ kenapa kebetulan sekali, ya?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan? Maksudmu?"

"Kita kan melihat sunset, bukan? Ini bagaikan backsong perjalanan kita tahu.."

"A~ arraseo.."

Baekhyun cemberut mendapati respon Chanyeol yang terkesan acuh tak acuh. Ia mulai mempout kan bibirnya, dan mulai menggerutu. Sesekali jemari lentiknya juga menekan tablet dengan emosi.

Chanyeol mendesah kecil. Aduh, pasti salah lagi dirinya. Dia mulai melambatkan laju kendaraannya, setelah memastikan kondisi lalu lintas tidak ramai, ia pun menepi.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Yeollie menyebalkan. Kenapa responmu hanya begitu?" sebal Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu. Jika aku tak fokus, nanti ada apa-apa itu lebih menyebalkan, bukan?" Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun perlahan.

"Ye.. mianhae.." Baekhyun menunduk.

Jujur, ia Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia ingin Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya. Dan ehem, dia belum pernah ehemberciumanehem selama dua minggu ini. Kasarnya namja manis penggila eyeliner ini merindukan sentuhan bibir uhuk-sensual-uhuk namja jangkung disebelahnya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia juga sedikit merasa gundah. Dia merindukan bacon cantiknya ngomong-ngomong. Dia ingin memanjakan, menyentuh dan lain-lain tapi bersama Baekhyun. Woaaa.. sepemikiran ternyata dengan Baekhyun. Jodoh memang tak akan kemana, kekekeke~

"Yeollie-a~ apa.."

**`chu`**

Baekhyun membelalak. Entah bagaimana caranya bahkan kini Chanyeol mulai melumat lembut cherry manisnya. Baekhyun seketika memejamkan matanya, meresapi segenap perasaan yang mengalir di ciuman hangat itu.

Tangannya mulai mengalungi leher jenjang Chanyeol. Jemarinya tak terlewat untuk mengelus rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"eunghh"

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan tautan antar bibir tersebut setelah mendengar lenguhan yang tadi terdengar dari Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia takut kelepasan, itu saja.

"Well, kita lanjutkan saja acara kita okay?"

"heeumm.."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia kemudian menundukan wajah manisnya. Oh, wajah Baekhyun merona parah jika kau ingin tahu.

Chanyeol? Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tampan sembari kembali melajukan mobil kebanggaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Pantai kawasan Incheon, 05.49 p.m (SKT)**

Mini truck terparkir sempurna. Nampak namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol sibuk dengan sebuah selimut tebal di bak truck-nya. Ia juga membenarkan letak permadani yang menjadi alas seseorang untuk tidur.

Ya, Baekhyun tertidur diperjalanan. Dan Chanyeol yang tak tega membangunkan tubuh ringkih sang kekasih hanya menggendonganya – ala bridal style - dan menempatnya di bak truck, sehingga disaat Baekhyun terbangun nanti ia bisa langsung menikmati pemandangan sunset yang indah.

Diam-diam ia meraih ponsel pintarnya, dan mengaktifkan fitur kamera. Dan setelah ia langsung meng-update apa yang ia dapat di akun instagramnya.

| ** real_pcy**

********좋은****밤****사랑**** baekhyunee_exo**

**#Lovely #****찬열****#****백현****#****찬****백**

mwave . interest . me /enewsworld / en / article / 66638 / weekend - roundup - cuddly - exo - members - sandara - parks - abs - and - more - top - star - sns - photos

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia benar-benar gemas pada kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia tak berani menjamin jika ia tak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk segera menerkam sang kekasih. Hoho, tak peduli meskipun statusnya sebagai seorang Idol dan juga ia kan melakukannya di tempat umum.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar kekehan didekatnya segera mengerjap. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang mengepal tergerak untuk mengusap mata sipitnya yang masih dikuasai rasa kantuk.

Aw~ kau sangat menggemaskan Baekhyuniee~

"Tidurmu nyenyak, sayang?" suara bass Chanyeol menyambutnya.

"Eungg~" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyum tampan diwajah rupawannya. Tangannya yang bebas (salah satu tangannya sibuk dengan handphone-nya, ngomong-ngomong) tergerak untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambut namja mungil itu yang berantakan.

"Yeollie~ sudah lama kita sampai?"

"baru sepuluh menit sayang.."

"a~ eung dingin.."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia dengan segera mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus selimut tebal di bak. Chanyeol tahu, kekasihnya pasti ingin bermanja-manja. Jadi, tanpa ragu Chanyeol langsung mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya di belakang Baekhyun yang nampak masih mengantuk.

Lengan kokohnya tergerak guna meraih pinggang ramping namja manisnya, disambut respon positif Baekhyun yang langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"sudah lebih hangat?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"eung.. gomawo Yeollie.." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, menampilkan eyesmile yang kian membuat Chanyeol meleleh.

"sama-sama sayang.."

Chanyeol mengusapkan hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Baekhyun. Tak perlu menunggu lama, bibir keduanya kembali bertautan, menyalurkan segenap rasa sayang dan cinta masing-masing.

Dengan latar senja di pantai berpasir putih, dan matahari yang tenggelam kian menambah hawa romantis yang terpancar dari sepasang pria yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Deburan ombak yang bersahutan dengan camar kian memperindah suasana yang ada.

"*Dalkomhan nae sarang..." gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela tautannya.

"**Jal saeng-in namja chingu.." balas Baekhyun.

* * *

**END**

* * *

***Manisnya sayangku**

****pacarku yang tampan**

**Update-an ig : **

***kekasih idaman**

****selamat tidur sayangku**

**[untuk link gambar bisa kalian hapus tanda spasi]**

* * *

**[A/N] :**

**Haw haw haw~**

**Bagaimana? Masih kurang manis? Maaf.. stok gula arennya habis/plak/**

**Wanna review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
